lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
QueenBee (Legacy)
"When a queen bee is found out to be incompetent, working bees prepare an execution for their queen. Execution is not brutal nor violent. She is a loyalty, after all." - Angela QueenBee (T-04-50-W) is a large, heavily mutated bumblebee. Her body is yellow with black stripes, and is segmented into tiers of red and black dismembered flesh. She has one large blue iris, a pair of bent antennae, and a pair of torn bee wings. Her head itself is severely mutilated, with each 'slice' being rimmed with small pointed teeth to resemble mouths. Ability Her special ability is "Spore". It activates when her mood drops to red or when an employee enters her containment room when she is in a bad mood. When an employee enters her containment room while she is in a bad mood, QueenBee will attack the employee with a cluster of yellow spores. The spores stay around the employee's head and will deal minor physical damage constantly for an amount of time. If the spores kill the employee, a Worker Bee will come out of its head. Worker Bees will attack and murder any other employees they cross, 'transforming' them into other Worker Bees, effectively increasing the worker bee population. If QueenBee remains in a bad mood for too long, she will spread spores in a large ring around her, infecting any employees near her containment unit. Origin Most of her origin is unknown but she was probably made artificially during an experiment with pheromones of bees. This is mentioned in her Last Observation Dialogue. Caretaking QueenBee responds best to nutrition work, likes cleanliness, and is neutral towards consensus work. She hates both violence and amusement. The player should take caution with this Abnormality, and should regularly check on her condition to avoid Spore's activation. She produces a large amount of energy when happy or neutral, but drains a large amount of energy when distressed. QueenBee's mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 30%, she will feel distressed, between 30% and 55%, she will be neutral; and above 55%, she will feel happy. *"As QueenBee was in a bad mood rating, she spatted a little red spore into the containment room." *"A spore of QueenBee was stuck to the employee who was working in a containment room full of spores." *"After leaving QueenBee in the above state, the containment room was completely covered with red spores. Soon, QueenBee spewed the spores throughout the department and spores were on some of the employees." *"Observations showed that spores were stuck to employees for a period of time, and employees with spores were consistently dealing physical damage." *"When the employee with the spore was dead, a large worker bee sprang up through the employee's body." *"The worker bee attacked the employees around him randomly. Another worker bee was born in the bodies of the workers who were killed by worker bees." Final Observation Worker Bees The Worker Bees are QueenBee's minions. They are large wasp-like creatures with long legs, small heads and abdomens, and a large thorax. Worker Bees have no eyes or antennae, but have thick 'mandibles' that resemble a lamprey's mouth. At the end of their thorax, the bees have what looks to be an umbilical cord in place of a stinger. The worker bees will only spawn if the player neglects QueenBee long enough for her special ability to activate. The purpose of the Worker Bees is to deliver food to the queen, and will do so by murdering any employee they can find. In addition, each employee killed at the hands of one will spawn another Worker Bee themselves. Though difficult in swarms, they can be suppressed. Encyclopedia Entries *"It takes the shape of a huge beehive merged with a bee. The cross section has black and red color like raw meat and particles are big enough to be visible with naked eyes. It has wings but they don't seem to be function. In its twisted and distorted face, the only intact eye moves as if watches intruders. Also, this abnormality seems to lack a capability of traveling." *"In right condition, it starts spreading spores. Hundreds of billions of spores erupt around 20m radius. It is assumed that a presence of life form in its vicinity is one of the requirements." *"No immediate symptom is observed from the employee inhaled the spore. Also, we could not detect any kind of unusual sign after running few tests on the employee." *"However, after a while, the employee started complaining of a severe pain of the head and stomach. After a certain amount of time, the employee's head severed from its body. From the body, the abnormality working bee (0-00---000---0-2) crawled out." *"We confirmed that the spores contain the abnormality's eggs and they hatch inside of an organism's body. After the autopsy of the ceased employee, we found that the larva devoured everything. From blood to fat. Even the organs. When it grows big enough to the point it can no longer move inside the body, it forms a cocoon in vicinity of an organ. When this happens, the host suffers from extreme malnutrition and hunger, resulting in more ingest of food than usual. As it grows to imago, it moves up and damages arteries and cricothyroid with its solid mandibles. Eventually cutting the head off from the body and crawl out, forcefully widening the throat." *"Counseling Record_ Employee All of a sudden, I heard something being ripped. It sounded like a paper, but much more unfamiliar. Then with a thud, his head fell to the ground. Of course with a thud, his head was not a basketball." *"I hope that was the end of it. Something was crawling out of his throat. Like a butterfly ripping out its cocoon, it teared out of his headless body. Wings, yellow body, jaws that gnawed his body. Something that I would never want to see again. Something that I wouldn't want to accept as a living thing." *"(Omitted) It had no eyes but perceived me somehow. But it had no reason to attack me then. ((Because it flew off with a head spewing blood out of its throat in its legs. Like a worker bee carrying honey to a beehive." *"...I can still hear its jaws chattering and flopping wings." *"Working Bee: Though it is assumed that it belongs to the same category of the Queen Bee. It has 8 legs and capable of hovering about 1m off the ground. The distinction between the head, thorax, and abdomen is clear. Unlike the Queen Bee, it does not have antennas or eyes. Unknown object resembling an organ is dragged by the tail. It shows only two behaviors. Delivering food to the Queen Bee, and reproducing. When encountered with an employee, it mashes his/her head with its mandibles and inserts cocoon inside the body." Flavour Text *"Working bees spend their lifetime to deliver food to the queen." *"Damaged beehive is unacceptable to bees." *"Number one priority to a bee is the safety of its hive." *"If itches around the neck or feels pain in the stomach, the only thing can do is seeing the blue sky that will never see again." *"QueenBee will build up by her working bees' effort. That's how they build the queendom." *"Irreversible incident might happen if someone accidentally damages QueenBee." *" tries best not to inhale the air inside of the containment chamber." *"QueenBee wants more, more, and more working bees to prosper her queendom." Trivia * The 'birth' of a Worker Bee is similar to [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LsD6AL3HJtM the Chestburster scene from Alien, although from the head rather than the chest. * Despite the encyclopedia describing her spores as red, QueenBee's ability has been animated with yellow spores. * Worker Bees, when clicked on, do not have a picture of them or QueenBee, and instead have another Abnormality portrait picture is shown instead. This likely a bug. * Its first letter in the subject number classify it as ''T'rauma'. This Abnormality may represent the fear of insects or bees. Gallery QueenBee Neutral Mood.png| QueenBee in her neutral mood QueenBee Attacking.png| QueenBee attacking an employee with her ability QueenBee Spores Spread.png| QueenBee spreading spores to the main department room Category:Abnormalities Category:WAW Category:Trauma Category:Inanimate Object Category:Legacy